


Five Reasons Steve Likes to Watch Ghost Sleep

by theskywasblue



Series: Five Things [8]
Category: Lost Souls - Poppy Z Brite
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Series, introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-07
Updated: 2010-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-10 10:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue





	Five Reasons Steve Likes to Watch Ghost Sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moshesque](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=moshesque).



In his sleep, Ghost’s face is serene. Not that it isn’t usually that way, but there’s something special about his sleeping face. He looks young; he looks like he doesn’t know all the things Steve knows his fragile, strange mind has gathered up about the world. He liked the way that Ghost’s eyelashes would flutter against his cheeks, almost like moths against a windowpane. When Ghost is dreaming – really, wild-eye dreaming – Steve sometimes imagines he could reach inside Ghost’s magic brain and pull out the stands of his dreams, like spider-silk threads. He likes to imagine wrapping them around his fingers, how smooth and body-warm they would be against his skin.

Surely Ghost can’t dream _all_ his dreams. Steve knows he isn’t brave enough for them to be allowed to take root in his own head, but he likes to think he could hold on to a few for a while.

Ghost’s dreams have a smell – sweet, almost like almond oil, with an underlay of spice. Sometimes they smell of wine too, or have the earthy tang of good pot. Steve is sure his own smell of too much beer. The smell of Ghost’s dreams is the smell of home, the smell of magic, and Steve will never get enough of it.

-End-


End file.
